


Male werewolf Jack x Male Reader

by Crazycat88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, M/M, Male/Male, NSFW, PWP, Reader Insert, Reader/werewolf - Freeform, Sex Swing, Spanking, Werewolf, male monster, male reader - Freeform, male werewolf - Freeform, monster/human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycat88/pseuds/Crazycat88
Summary: Coming home from a stressful day at work, you find your boyfriend in a very provocative position.





	Male werewolf Jack x Male Reader

**Author's Note:**

> It’s all in the tags but I will warn this story contains elements of bdsm, completely consensual of course. Vers!Reader and Vers!Werewolf.

Some days you really hated your job and today was one of those days. Your colleagues were driving you mad and your customers were making you want to pull your hair out. Thankfully it was nearing the end of your shift and you would get to go home soon. Home, where your boyfriend of almost a year would be waiting, hopefully with a stiff drink ready for you.

Leaving work, you text him to let him know you are on your way home and about how your day sucked. You get a reply immediately, saying he’s sorry to hear that and that he’ll take care of you once you’re home. You smile, Jack is incredibly sweet and loved doting on you. You don’t know how you got so lucky to find someone like him. 

Entering your house, you look around for Jack but don’t see him anywhere. ‘‘Jack?... Jack I’m home…’’ you call out but hear no reply. Frowning you head to the kitchen, he’s not there but you smile seeing that he has poured you that drink. Taking it with you, you search the house trying to find where he’s hiding. Finding the downstairs empty, you head upstairs, where you see the spare bedroom door open just ever so slightly. 

The spare bedroom, is actually your playroom, and is usually kept locked to keep the prying eyes of visitors from seeing it. The set up of the room is fairly simple, it has a bed, a chair, a swing and two wardrobes that are filled with a variety of sex toys. Obviously today Jack had decided that the best way to make your day better would be to work out the stress and tension with some physical activity. 

Smiling to yourself, you toe open the door, pulse jumping in anticipation at what you might find. Immediately you see Jack, completely naked, bound and hanging on the swing, facing the floor in a very provocative position. His back legs are spread wide and you see that he’s clearly already prepped himself as his pucker is shiny with lube and he has a butt plug in position. 

Smirking, feeling your cock twitch, you walk in a circle around him, and putting the drink down, you slowly start to remove your clothes. Jacks dark curly hair is hanging over his face hiding it from your view, kneeling down you brush it back, tilting his head up so you can meet his eyes. 

‘‘Good evening love,’’ he says, smiling widely.

‘‘You’ve been a naughty wolf,’’ you reply, tapping him on the nose. 

Hearing him whimper, you give him a quick kiss on the mouth, and stand up again removing the rest of your clothes. You know what mood he’s in tonight and his needs fortunately meet your own. Finding the lube and another butt plug you get in a position where he can clearly see you. Prepping yourself, you moan and make more noise than necessary, knowing he will enjoy it. Placing the plug inside, you look over to him to see he’s already panting, his eyes glued to your cock which is now half hard.

Standing, you circle him again, brushing your fingertips lightly over his back and legs. Hearing him whimper, you lightly smack your hand over his butt cheeks. 

‘‘Remember the safe word?’’ You ask him, smacking his butt again. 

‘‘Apples’’ he says, whimpering again.

‘‘Good… Now be a good boy and I’ll give you what you need,’’ you say. Hearing his whine, you smile and go search the wardrobe for an appropriate toy for the occasion. Settling on a satin covered leather paddle, you make your way back to him and give him a smack on his thigh, chucking as you hear him yelp. 

‘‘You know the rules, no shifting or coming before I’ve come, and I want you to count,’’ you say.

‘‘Yes love…’’ he says, already panting. Smacking him lightly at first, you hear him pant, ‘‘That’s one love, that’s two... three… four…’’ smacking him harder now, he continues, ‘Five… Six… Ahh Seven…’’

You vary from light taps to harder smacks, until his backside is bright pink and he’s a whimpering mess. Feeling him shaking, you throw the paddle aside and swing him round to see his face. His eyes are glistening but the look on his face is pure contentment and as stroke his hair behind his ears, he smiles happily.

‘‘Did that feel good?’’ You ask him stroking his cheek.

‘‘Yes love,’’ he whispers. ‘‘Thank you.’’

‘‘You’ve been such a good boy… Are you ready for more?’’ you ask. Seeing his nod, you lightly kiss his lips before standing again and swinging him back round. He whines and jerks as you remove the butt plug. Grabbing the lube you spread it over your cock and stroke it a few times taking your time, knowing Jack enjoys being made to wait. 

Slowly entering him, you clench your teeth, finding him tight. No matter how many times you take him like this or how stretched he’s been with toys, he’s always so tight. As your balls meet his thighs, you stop to take a breath, no way will you blow so soon. Taking it slowly, you start to move in and out of him, listening to his whines and pleas for you to go harder and faster, you ignore him until your more in control of yourself.

Soon the room is filled with the sound of skin slapping, and moans and whimpers. As you move in and out of him faster, you suddenly hear him growl. Opening your eyes, you see that he’s starting to shift, growing claws and pointy ears, losing control. Forcing yourself to stop, you pull out of him completely and hear him whine. 

‘‘Bad wolf. You know the rules, you're not allowed to shift…’’ you say firmly, smacking his butt.

‘‘I’m sorry… please, I won’t shift, I promise…  _ please! _ ’’ he whines, getting himself under control and reverting back to human form with a shudder. You know that it isn’t easy for him to stop mid-shift and you’re extremely impressed with his control.  _ ‘‘Please _ , please love, come inside me,’’ he whimpers. 

Since he technically hadn’t broken the rules you were willing to let this little slip slide. ‘‘Be a good boy now or you won’t be allowed to fuck me,’’ you tell him with a grunt, working your cock back inside him. Hearing him moan in agreement, you thrust into him, holding his hips firmly keeping him still. 

Far too soon you're spilling your seed inside of him with a grunt. You can feel him trembling but he’s done well by not coming or shifting, working on his control is something that has taken a lot of time and still he only manages it fifty percent of the time. Now it’s time for his reward. 

‘‘Good wolf,’’ you say, as you collapse to the floor on your back panting harshly, eyes closing tiredly. Hearing a growl, you force open your eyes to see he’s shifted and has torn off the restraints of the swing. Oh well you think, he made the swing, he can easily fix it. 

As a human, Jack isn’t particularly tall, standing at only five foot seven. When he shifts however he’s well over six foot and hung like a horse or in his case, a werewolf. Eyeing him as he rises to full height, you see his cock is weeping and his knot is incredibly swollen. Honestly if you hadn't already taken him plenty of times before, you would not think it possible for something of that size to fit inside you. 

With a growl he kneels in front of you and slowly removes the butt plug, replacing it with his cock. Taking your thighs in his claws, he pushes your legs up into your chest and ruts wildly inside of you with snarls and moans, trying to work is knot inside of you. Running your hands through is fur on his chest, you moan in encouragement, and eventually his knot pops into place and he howls, finally allowing himself release. Falling on you, he pants harshly, still twitching inside of you. 

‘‘I didn’t hurt you, did I?’’ he gasps, trying to get his breath back.

‘‘No... but I am struggling to breath…’’ you chuckle breathlessly. 

‘‘Sorry love,’’ he yelps, turning so you’re laying on him instead. 

‘‘That definitely improved my day,’’ you say smiling, nuzzling into his chest.

‘‘Want to talk about it?’’ he asks, stroking your back. 

‘‘Later…’’ you yawn, eyes closing. Soon drifting off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it this one, you can let me know by leaving kudos and comments. Thanks for reading!


End file.
